Episode 3583 (20th August 1993)
Plot Brendan is forced to make the deliveries himself. Kevin feels rough and hung-over. He is puzzled by Sally's coolness. Audrey tells Gail she's frightened by the thought of spending every day with Alf. She doesn't want to feel old. Joe tells Sally he's certain he loves her. She gets angry when he refers to Kevin as a crook. Emily is concerned for Brendan as he spends the day rushing about on the bike. He tells her he's desperate to make the shop a success. Gordon Blinkhorn is jealous when Raquel tells him how she cooked Ken a meal. She is annoyed when he admits he doesn't want her learning French for the holiday as he likes her being decorative. She tells him he can go to France without her. Sally tells Kevin she's not enjoying herself and wants to go home. Colin gets fed up of Des lecturing him and reminds him about how he stole Lisa from Terry. Des tells him it's time he moved on. Brendan collapses in the shop in front of Emily, Gail and Ken. Emily realises it's a heart attack and thumps his chest. Sally tells Joe to find someone else to look after Jonathan. He begs her not to take it out on Jonathan and says he'll return home and leave them at the cottage. Emily and Martin try to get Brendan breathing but the ambulance crew announces that he is dead. The residents watch as the ambulance takes him away and Emily closes the shop. Cast Regular cast *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey *Gordon Blinkhorn - Mark Chatterton *Young Mother - Gillian Waugh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Lake Ullswater and cottage Notes *An ambulanceman is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *Raquel Wolstenhulme gives Ken Barlow's age - in French - as fifty-five, whereas he is only fifty-three. *Mervyn Cumming directed the scenes in the Lake District while Eugene Ferguson handled the remainder. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Brendan is forced to make his own grocery deliveries, with devastating results. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,060,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 19th July 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting three scenes from Part Two in their entirety: a Rovers scene of 2'11" in which Amy Nelson talks to Jim McDonald about his marriage break-up and Raquel Wolstenhulme yells at Gordon Blinkhorn for his jealousy of Ken Barlow; a scene of 50" in the kitchen of No.11 where Jim gives Andy his approval of Amy; and finally another Rovers scene of 46" where Betty Turpin advises Raquel she's been harsh in her treatment of Gordon. The ITV3 repeat on 24th September 2019 was transmitted without any cuts. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Notable dialogue Brendan Scott: "Dear God, it's like the Village of the Damned. You know, no-one round here is even halfway normal." Category:1993 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD